The League of Worlds
by NCC-1701
Summary: When a Starfleet Admiral is captured, Picard and the crew of the Enterprise uncover a new threat from another galaxy, bigger than any The Federation has ever faced. Please review


**_USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, United Federation Of Planets, Milky Way Galaxy_**  
**Stardate 55635.2**  
  
"Come" Picard said to the ready-room door, without looking up at it. The doors hissed open and Commander Riker, Picard's first officer came in.   
"Commander, have a seat." Picard said putting a PADD down on the table and sitting up more straight in his own chair. "What can I do for you?"  
"We've just received a message from Starfleet Command sir. Admiral Hey's ship has been captured by another vessel."  
Riker then looked at a PADD he was holding and read out-loud, "The vessel was about the same size as a Federation Galaxy Class Starship, however, it's energy signatures and physical materials which made it up were something that we had never seen. The ship is moving at about Warp 9.996 and its speed is increasing. It will pass The Enterprise's position shortly."

Riker then put the PADD down.

"We're to go after it?" Picard asked.  
"Yes sir." Riker replied.  
Picard nodded. "Hold this position," He said, "As soon as we detect it, lay in a course to over-take it. If its speed is increasing it's probably moving faster than our Maximum Velocity all ready."  
"Aye sir." Riker said, and with that left.  
  
About ten minutes later, Picard's combadge alerted him of someone trying to call him.  
_"Bridge to Captain Picard..."_ Came the voice of the android, Lt Commander Data. Without waiting for a reply from his captain, Data continued, _"We are detecting a vessel moving at Warp 9.99996, on heading for sector 635."  
_ "Lay in a course. Keep ahead of them, but don't lose them. I'm on my way."  
  
Picard stepped onto the bridge. "Put them onto the viewer."  
A small gold speck appeared in the centre of the viewer, moving at high speeds.   
"Magnify."  
The image increased in size. It was a dull gold ship. It was shaped rather like an egg on its side, but with lots of strange shapes sticking out at odd angels, making it look less like a ship, and more like a random collection of shapes, flying through space.   
"It does not register as made of anything on record, energy or matter. There appears to be some energy surrounding the ship, fitting tightly against it...a shield perhaps...it's over-taking us. It's increasing to Warp 9.99999. It will soon be at-" Data then stopped talking. "Correction sir," He said. "The alien ship has reached Transwarp. We've lost them...ah. I have found them...they are slowing to warp speed, and continually decelerating."  
"Have their engines failed?" Picard asked.  
"I do not believe so sir. If they continue to decelerate at this rate, they will reach they're heading, in one minute. If we continue at Maximum Warp, we will reach that same location in about 2 minutes."  
"Keep on them helm..." Picard muttered more to himself than his helmsman.  
"Sir." Data said with a look of slight surprised. "They have slowed to impulse. We will catch up with them about – now."  
"Hail them." Picard ordered, now that they were in range.  
"No response." Lt Commander Worf at tactical replied.  
"Sir," Data said, "A rift appears to be opening. It is similar to the Transwarp technology used by The Borg, but much more powerful. You could travel hundreds of thousands of light-years using this rift. They are entering the rift." "Follow them in!" Picard ordered. Slightly shook up by this rather dangerous order, the helmsman obeyed.  
  
After seconds of travelling through a transwarp vortex of blinding white- blue, the Enterprise was quite suddenly back in normal space. The alien ship was moving at warp again.  
  
"Location?" Picard said. When Data didn't reply immediately, he snapped again, "Location?" "According to my sensors..." Data said, aware of how ridiculous this would sound, "We have travelled deep into the M33 galaxy. There is a planet ahead, which the alien vessel is moving towards. It appears to be docking in a large station, orbiting the planet."  
"How large?" Picard asked as if that were relevant.  
"About five times the size of a tactical Borg Cube."  
"That small?" Riker said sarcastically.  
Data continued, "It has the same energy surrounding it as the ship did, and is made of the same metal as the ship was. There is what appears to be a large docking bay, in which about forty Galaxy Class Starships would easily fit in together..."  
"Forty?" Picard said in shock.  
"...Yes sir. It is also equipped with potential weapons, and it also has a rather bizarre structure." "Can we hail them?"  
"I do not see why not." Data replied.  
"Do it." Picard ordered Worf. Picard then stood up.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise- explain why you have one of our vessels please."

No response.

"The channel has forcibly been closed." Worf growled. "I recommend a less – polite – approach, captain."  
Picard nodded. "Open channel."  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship USS Enterprise, representing The United Federation of Planets! I demand you explain why you have captured one of our vessels! If you do not explain your actions, I will consider this to be a hostile act against The United Federation of Planets!" Picard said loudly, and boldly, then turning to Riker to see if he thought it was scary enough. Riker just grinned.  
There was then suddenly a beep, and another loud, deep, growling voice filled the bridge. "This is Re'gha Ji of The Vexillian Military Command Station! You have no place in Vexillian Space! Leave now, Picard of Enterprise!"  
"Re'gha!" Picard shouted, however there was no reply. Picard cursed quietly under his breath. "Data, get me everything you can on these, Vexillians. I don't care how you do it, get us information. We need a plan."  
  
About four hours later, the door to Picard's ready room chimed.   
"Come." Picard said, as the doors hissed in and Data entered. "Ah, Data, what do you have." "Very little sir. I can give theories about their ships, and some non- relevant information which I found when I "hacked" into the Vexillian ship computer."   
"Non-relevant?"  
"Suffice to say sir, the computer was extremely sophisticated. I was able to get only the least restricted information, and that too required some ... effort."  
Picard grunted.  
"What have you got from their computer?" He asked.  
"Vexillian culture, hierarchy system, minimal technological information, information and star-charts on Vexillian Space, as well as some other areas of M33 galaxy the Vexillians are aware of. I have also learned the basics of The Vexillian language and-"  
"Thank you Mr. Data. Tell me – how do I talk to them?"  
"Their language is extremely complex. Our entire language is already downloaded onto their computer, which they presumably took from The Admiral's ship. Vexillians have a very specific hierarchy. The rank of Re'gha is the equivalent to a Starfleet Captain. Ed- Re'gha is the equivalent to a Commander. Ul-Ed- Re'gha is the equivalent to a Lt- Commander. Ul- Re'gha is as a Lieutenant, however there is no rank equal to that of our Ensign. They believe strongly in the hierarchy. A rank above theirs is always to be obeyed. If an enemy of The Vexillians is of a higher rank then them, they are still offered a certain amount of rights. For this reason I believe Admiral Heys, and his crew are most likely in good health. An enemy of superior rank is always granted his own life, a comfortable room to be confined in, the lives of his crew, a concubine-" "A concubine?" Picard asked with slight surprise.  
"Yes sir. A woman who is used for the purpose of-"  
"Yes I know." Picard snapped. Changing the subject quickly he said, "So you think that Admiral Heys and his crew are alive?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good." Picard said nodding, "How do we get him back?"  
Data opened his mouth to speak then paused. He then opened it again.  
"Perhaps we could beam in through the door the first Vexillian ship we saw entered...I believe I can disrupt the shielding around the door."  
"Splendid." Picard said. "Take a small team as soon as you've brought the shields down. I need you in there, you at least know a little of the language, and if the station is as complex inside as it is outside, Commander Riker may never find his way around it."  
"Aye sir." Data said with a nod.  
  
About half an hour later, Data followed his away team onto the transporter pad.  
"Phasers on stun." Data said as he holstered his own. "Energise." The team materialised in the dimly lit Vexillian station.

To their right was a small, disabled, Federation Starship. To their right, numerous Vexillian ships, Ahead was a large doorway, and behind them, an enormous airlock. "This way." Data said, indicating the door ahead.   
Data, using his android-strength, forced the doors open. He stepped up to a display on the screen, which looked like random gibberish, however, Data could at least, partially understand it.  
"This way," he said again, leading the team through the deserted corridor to a doorway, which turned out to be a turbolift. When the whole crew was in, Data looked around. There was no sign of a panel. Having no better ideas, he said, "Computer?" A loud male voice boomed, "Xy'a rea lit orf gres..."  
"...pardon?" He asked  
"Xy'a rea lit orf gress..." It repeated, but then added, in a softer volume, "United Federation of Planets Language Interface implemented."  
"Ah!" Data said, "You were attempting to switch to our language."  
"Correct."  
"Ah." He said again. "Then, computer, please take me to the bridge." Seconds later, the doors opened at some kind of command centre. There were no sign of a crew, except for about five partially humanoid entities who all appeared to be in stasis. Data stepped up to a control panel, and interfaced with the computer.  
"I have located the Admiral." Data said. He is 2 decks down, room "G'yax Lesfr". Follow me."  
  
When the team arrived at the deck they were looking for, Data stopped dead.  
"There are Vexillian lifesigns here which are not in stasis. Lieutenants, Ensign, hold this position. You, follow me." He and one Ensign moved on, while the other two stayed where they were, phasers ready.  
  
Data and the Ensign entered the room, where Admiral Heys was. There was a Vexillian woman, sitting in the corner, wearing nothing but the smallest amount of rags to keep her from being completely naked, whom Data assumed to be the concubine.  
Admiral Heys was in the other end of the room, in full uniform, looking uncomfortable. "Admiral." Data said with a slight nod, and indicating for him to come with them with a slight jerk of his phaser. "Excuse me, ma'am." He added very politely to the woman in the corner.  
  
"Wait!" The woman said as they turned to leave. Data turned around. The rest of the team ignored her and stood outside, waiting for Data.  
"Yes?" He asked, when the woman didn't reply immediately. "Could I have asylum?" She asked timidly, and slowly, as if she had learned the whole English language in the past few hours. "Federation asylum?" Data asked, puzzled. "For what purpose?"  
"I do not like the way in which the Vexillian males treat Vexillian females. It is 'just our way' as they say, however, it is...not my way." She said, as if hoping she wouldn't have to explain exactly how she served The Vexillian males.  
"I am sure that can be arranged." Data with his neutral expression in place.  
"Commander?" Admiral Heys snapped.  
"Yes sir?" Data asked innocently.  
"This woman is-"  
"I am aware of that Admiral."  
The woman spoke up,   
"Admiral Heys, I can access our transport system. You will not have to escape the guards."  
"Do it." Admiral Heys said shortly, with a nod. With that, the whole team, the woman, and Admiral Heys and his crew were beamed to the Enterprise cargo-bay.  
  
Data tapped his combadge. "Data to Captain Picard. We are in the cargo bay, with the Admiral and his crew, as well as a Vexillian women, who has requested asylum."  
_"Have them all given quarters, and return to the Bridge."_ Picard said through the comm.  
"Aye sir."  
  
Back on the bridge, Data took his station and began searching for the hub, which brought them here.  
"I have located the Transwarp Hub." Data said after a couple of moments hunting.  
"Lay in a-"  
"Sir!" Worf roared from tactical, "Someone is attempting to access our tactical database...it is the woman! She is transmitting the information to the Vexillian Warships, we are defenceless!" "On screen," Picard snapped, turning back to the viewer.  
On the viewer, two large, dull gold coloured shapeless vessels were coming in from either side, with weapons charged.  
"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" Picard called out, then turning to Data, said quietly, "Data, get that woman up here."  
"Aye sir," Data said as he stood up to leave  
"Mr Worf, photon torpedoes on the lead ship..." Picard ordered  
"Ready." Worf said.  
"Fire!".  
"The energy field surrounding the ships have blocked out the attack. We did 0.003% damage to its shields. Its hull, and systems are unaffected."  
"Can we beam a torpedo aboard their ship?" Picard asked.  
"I do not see how." Worf growled back, as The Enterprise rocked. Picard's combadge then beeped,  
_"Data to bridge,"_  
"Picard. Go." Picard said shortly.  
_"The woman is gone. There are residual energy signatures consistent with that of a transporter beam."  
_"Acknowledged. Get back up here."  
_"Aye sir."_  
  
The Enterprise rocked again.  
"Hull beaches decks 5 through 16! Aft shields have failed, and our aft torpedo tube is blocked. Our warp core is unstable."  
Picard turned to Worf again. "Commander, is there any way we can do them more than 0.003% damage?"  
Worf leaned over the tactical station on one arm and growled, "Sir, our weapons are useless. We have 20 officers unaccounted for. I recommend retreat."  
Without answering, Picard turned to the helm,  
"Helm, our engines?"  
"We can hold Maximum Warp for about 30 seconds without risking warp core damage."  
"It'll have to do. Helm, lay in a course for the Transwarp Hub, maximum warp."  
"Course laid in."  
_"Engage!"_  
  
The Enterprise warp engines glowed brightly and hurtled the Enterprise towards the hub, for a couple of seconds at least, and then was reduce back to impulse speed.  
  
"Sir," Data began, "the Vexillian vessels are giving chase. They are moving at Warp 8. They will be here in about-" The Enterprise rocked, "...Now sir." Data finished.  
"Hail the Vexillians," Picard shouted, "Maintain this course, " He added.  
"Open." Worf rumbled.  
"Vexillian vessel, this is Jean-Luc Picard, aboard the Enterprise. Break off your pursuit immediately!"

When there was no immediate reply, Picard snapped at Worf,  
"Quantum torpedoes, fire!"  
"Minimal effect." Worf sighed.  
"Engineering!" Picard snapped, "I need warp power!"  
"I can stabilise the warp engines for a very short shot at Warp 2, but the risk of a warp core breach is – big."  
"Do it." Picard snapped, then "Helm, warp 2, now!"  
"Aye sir." Once again, the warp engines hurtled the Enterprise towards the transwarp hub. The Enterprise began to shake.  
"Sir," Data called out, "Our warp core is reaching critical. If we maintain our current speed, we will have a warp core breach in 60 seconds..."  
"Maintain course and speed." Picard muttered. The Enterprise rocked, as they were hit with another weapon. One of the science stations exploded outward and struck someone in the base of their skull.  
"...30 seconds..." Data said  
"Maintain course..." Picard said  
"...35 seconds..."  
"Steady as she goes..."  
"...25 seconds..."  
"Keep going..."  
"...10 seconds...8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"  
"Disengage warp engines! Emergency stop!" Picard shouted. The Enterprise suddenly stopped throwing everyone forward slightly. The Vexillian vessels continued to fly ahead at warp speed. "Mr Worf, all weapons, fire at their docking bay!"

The Enterprise weapon systems burned into life, and hit the Vexillian vessels in its vulnerable underside doors, and the two vessels were destroyed. "Helm, take us to the transwarp hub...half impulse."  
"Aye sir."  
  
_'Captain's log, Stardate 55635.2 – The Enterprise has returned to the Alpha Quadrant, with a full report to give to Starfleet. It contains information of the location of the transwarp hub we used everything we know about The Vexillians tactical abilities and culture. It also contains a stern warning of the danger the new Vexillian Race will be, should they choose to attack again – which – from what we know of Vexillian culture, they will.'_  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
**_The Planet Vexal, The Vexillian League of Worlds, M33 Galaxy_**  
  
"Re'gha..." He said, turning to the Warship Commander, "Find the Enterprise."


End file.
